


Erestor, the Six Thousand Year Old Virgin

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about first time sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erestor, the Six Thousand Year Old Virgin

“But Fin, I do not know what to do.” Erestor had his face level with the Golden Lord’s arousal. “I am a six thousand year old virgin and have no idea of other elves’ private parts.”

 

“Put your lips around it and suck. Oh my! Valar! You are perfection,” Glorfindel moaned. “I have had sex with over two thousand elves and none have been this good.”

 

“Do you really think so?” Erestor asked.

 

“No, I am taking the piss,” Glorfindel grinned.

 

Erestor may have been a six thousand year old virgin, but he certainly knew how hard to punch.


End file.
